Current data storage devices such as volatile and non-volatile memory often include a fault tolerance mechanism to ensure that data remains available in the event of a device error or failure. An example of a fault tolerance mechanism provided to current data storage devices is a redundant array of independent disks (RAID). RAID is a storage technology that controls multiple memory modules and provides fault tolerance by storing data with redundancy. RAID technology may store data with redundancy in a variety of ways. Examples of redundant data storage include duplicating data and storing the data in multiple memory modules and adding parity to store calculated error recovery bits. The multiple memory modules, which may include the data and associated parity, may be accessed concurrently by multiple redundancy controllers.
Another example of a fault tolerance mechanism provided to current data storage devices is an end-to-end retransmission scheme. The end-to-end retransmission scheme is utilized to create a reliable memory fabric that retransmits individual packets or entire routes that are lost enroute to a protocol agent due to transient issues such as electrical interference, or persistent issues such as the failure of a routing component, cable, or connector.